Episode 2-82
The members of the search party find it strange that Parr is late. Suddenly, they realize that their spells are no longer working. Kasak concludes that Yuta is nearby. Leez calmly tries to get Yuta to release his hold on her, since his embrace doesn't seem to be ending and is becoming painful. Her bracelet also refuses to turn on. Yuta recalls the times she used to hug him,Season 2 Chapter 12: Blood (7)Season 2 Chapter 32: Reflection (6) and only hugs her tighter, but finally relents when she tells him that she wants to see him properly. Yuta realizes that he hurt her hands. Leez then switches the topic to his belt, which he transforms back into his weapon. When she compliments his scarf, which can keep changing lengths, he wraps it around her. She decides that Yuta is still a nice person as before. Yuta, however, feels guilty, because the clothes of a human-form sura are actually altered part of their body. As Leez tries to figure out how to get Yuta back through the checkpoint, the scarf suddenly covers her mouth to prevent her from talking. Kasak suddenly appears with the search party, saying that he would never pass as a Half anymore. Agni receives a secret document from Kasak detailing his recent difficulties traveling through the Crescent Gate, his encounter with the Taraka Clan including Taraka herself, and the revelation that Taraka herself is just a facade. The true King of the Taraka clan may have an impulsive nature that is likely to cause emotional resonations. He may have a hidden streak of violence and his growing strength with also cause the Taraka clan to grow stronger as well. Finally, that King may be hiding in the human realm. Kasak has concluded that Yuta is the true King of the Taraka clan. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Taraka suras can normally only nullify spells within their visual range.Season 1 Chapter 92: Lies for You (4) However, while his red eyes are activated, Yuta can now apparently nullify spells and magical items within a certain range, even if he isn't looking at them. Earlier, he had also warned Pingara that it would be useless to attempt transcendentals against him even while in hiding.Season 2 Chapter 79: The One to Stand Before Me (9) * Yuta doesn't seem to understand why Leez has become reluctant to hug him. Since he's a sura, he may be unfamiliar with these particular human social conventions. * On the other hand, Kubera noted long ago that Leez changes her attitude according to appearance,Season 1 Chapter 35: The Golden Knight (9) and is obviously paying the price now. * It was possible to guess why Kasak Rajof wanted to kill Yuta: ** In Season 1, Kasak used the Crescent Gate without issues.Season 1 Chapter 70: The Night it Rained Fire (7)Season 1 Chapter 72: The Night it Rained Fire (9) In Season 2, he says he needs half an hour to arrive, and no less, since he needs to 'shake things off'.Season 2 Chapter 62: Frozen Tears (5) However, he takes considerably longer, and when he does arrive, there were Taraka suras clinging to him. These suras are behaving strangely.Season 2 Chapter 74: The One to Stand Before Me (4) ** By the end of Season 1, it was possible to guess that Yuta was the true King of the Taraka clan: *** Shuri wanted to teach him the way of the King, whereas Taraka called him her successor.Season 1 Chapter 56: The Wavering King (6) *** However, Taraka turns out to be merely a puppet made to raise Yuta, who is Kali's own son and masterpiece.Season 1 Chapter 96: Lies for You (8) ** In Season 1, we learned that the King affects inferior suras of the clan via emotional resonation.Season 1 Chapter 53: The Wavering King (3) When Kasak emerged from the Crescent Gate, the Taraka suras were behaving strangely.Season 2 Chapter 74: The One to Stand Before Me (4) ** We also learned from one of Sagara's flashbacks that the stronger the King, the stronger the clan.Season 1 Chapter 55: The Wavering King (5) Thus, Kasak was unable to shake off the Taraka clan suras as easily. ** Thus, it was possible to deduce as soon as Kasak emerged from the Crescent Gate that Kasak wanted to kill Yuta because he was the true King of the Taraka clan, was causing emotional resonance, and was causing the Taraka clan to grow stronger. * It was also possible to guess that Kasak met and killed Taraka within the gate: ** Sagara commented on Taraka still being alive because the seal on her transcendentals wasn't undone. Gandharva also had some of his transcendentals sealed by Taraka.Season 2 Chapter 58: Frozen Tears (1) ** Kasak left for Kalibloom a few chapters later.Season 2 Chapter 62: Frozen Tears (5) ** Gandharva could then use Frozen Tears, one of the transcendentals that had been sealed.Season 2 Chapter 67: Frozen Tears (10) This implies that the seal had been undone in the meantime. Thus, that Taraka had been killed. ** Since Kasak met Taraka suras within the Gate of Crescent, Taraka could have been there too. 2-82 Leez with scarf.jpg|the scarf that isn't 2-82 Chaos party.jpg|Taraka's surprise party 2-82 Squeeze.jpg|I love you to death References